


Sleepless Nights

by Laeirel



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Day 4: Bedside VigilStephen returns to find that Tony has either slept for a few hours, or not at all.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting about writing these...

Tony knows it's been too long since he's slept last when he has to redo calculations. It's been a year since he's seen Stephen, and his hours of sleep each week keep lowering.

He threw the screwdriver at the wall in annoyance. Only, it wasn't a metallic clatter like he's used to hearing. Instead, there's a portal forming. He hates portals, why are they in his lab? Glowing orange sparks like when his blowtorch and whatever tool he has meet.

The portal is open and the place on the other side looks ancient. Books, a creepy staircase, random -what he can only assume is magical- objects and Stephen's familiar face.

"JARVIS, did I fall asleep?" He asked his AI.

 _"No, but you should probably get some, sir. You haven't slept at all this week."_  Leave it to JARVIS to tell on him. But still, is that really Stephen?

"You haven't slept at all this week?" The man frowns, stepping through the portal and letting it close behind him.

"More like all year unless JARVIS forces me."

"Tony! That's not good!" Stephen exclaimed.

"Well, maybe when you're in the hospital and think it's a good idea to leave,  _don't_." Tony said. "I've been looking for you ever since! I almost cancelled the wedding because I couldn't..."

"Oh, Tony." Stephen sighs, cupping Tony's face in his shaky hands. "If it makes you feel better, I won't be leaving again."

The cloak Stephen wore wrapped itself around Tony.

"Levi, no." Stephen scolded.

Tony snorted. "Heh, the great Doctor Strange, arguing with a blanket. Who are you? Linus?"

"It's a  _relic_ , Tony. I thought even you would know that."

"It's a fuckin' blanket, Steph." Tony slurred tiredly. The cloak didn't move. "An' I think it likes me."

"Of course it does. I wouldn't shut up about you to it or Wong." Stephen says.

"Mmh, you supposed to be a wizard or something now?"

"Sorcerer Supreme."

"Sounds hot. Can we sleep now?" Tony mumbled into his chest.

"Come on, then." Stephen said, lifting Tony. "Tomorrow we can sort out the wedding stuff."

"Love you."

After the elevator brought Stephen up to the penthouse, he followed the path to their room, the door opening when he stepped in front of it. Laying Tony down, he pulled the covers off to get in next to him. He slipped the Eye off and set it on the bedside table knowing it would be there in the morning, JARVIS has top-notch security.

As Stephen watched over his sleeping fiancé, he noticed the cloak hovering by Tony's side of the bed and glared at it until it backed away. His phone chimed with a message from Wong.

_You home yet?_

Stephen rolled his eyes at his friend's question.

_It's a simple question, Strange._

He grumbled but replied anyways.

_Yes, now stop texting me! Tony's asleep and he really needs it._

_Good luck with your boyfriend, Strange._

_Fiancé! And I said stop!_

"Stephie? Everything okay?" Tony asked as he rolled over to face him.

"Yes, just Wong." Stephen smiled as Tony groaned and buried his face in his robes.

"Mm... soft. Tell him to shut up for me."

"Don't worry about it, dear. Go back to sleep."

When Tony woke the next morning, he found Stephen snoring softly beside him.

 


End file.
